


The Devil and his true vessel

by DrJaeger



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s12e03 The Foundry, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Lucifer's Cage, M/M, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 15:12:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8406562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrJaeger/pseuds/DrJaeger
Summary: Sam, Dean and Mary are back at the bunker, but Lucifer comes back for Sam's body





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there !!
> 
> So, this is my first fic ever, no beta-reading, and i'm not a native english speaker, so I hope it will be as good as I imagined it !
> 
> Kudos and comments are welcomed !
> 
> Thanks, happy reading !

Before Rowena finished her spell to send Lucifer to the bottom of the ocean, the angel had just enough time to mumble some protective Enochian spell. But as it turns out, he still ends up in friggin Nebraska.

At least, he has a better chance at not being seen by anyone in this rotting body. Halloween is pretty close, but still, the more hidden from the common people the better. And Kansas isn't that far, is it ?

 

Back in the bunker, Mary tries to make her sons understand. A few days ago, she was a young mother with an energetic four-year-old, a baby peacefully sleeping in her arms and a husband who looked at her like she was the most beautiful thing that ever lived and played baseball with his eldest son in the front yard.

Now, she is living with two grown up men, almost as old as her, hunters, that she knows nothing about. She needs time to adjust to this new reality, mourn the loss of her kids and learn everything she can from John's journal. She can't do that and still be around them all the time. No, she has to go away for a little while.

She clearly sees the way her words are hurting Dean, more than he let on, but she already took her decision and she's not thinking about that again. Sam seems to understand at least, maybe he'll be able to make his big brother see that she is doing that for them as well. When she'll come back, she'll be able to be a mother for the both of them again.

Still, it stings when her big boy backs away from her. So she doesn't insist, and tries to convey all the love and the regret through her eyes, even though he can't bring himself to tear his gaze off from the floor to look at her. She hugs Sam and doesn't back away when she feels him tense under her embrace. 

 

Then, a loud noise echoes back in the library. 

Cas wouldn't use the front door, and he is in Ohio anyway, the boys know that. So Dean grabs his gun from his belt where he didn't bother taking it off after their arrival at the bunker, Mary pulls away from the embrace and quickly searches through the weapon bag still on the table next to her, and catches hold of the shotgun.  
Sam just turns around on his feet, lower himself on his knees, his fists flying in front of his face, ready to fight whoever -whatever- comes his way.

 

The dead-looking man comes down the stairs slowly, like he knows the place.

"Sam, my favorite human being"

A cold shiver runs through Sam's body. He steels himself, tries to fight the urge to run away behind Dean, close his eyes and disappear. He blinks, swallows hard because his throat has gone dry, so has his mouth, but doesn't move. He knows who he is dealing with, there is no point trying to get away, even if trying his best to keep is dying vessel together clearly takes away a lot Lucifer's strength.

"Oh, I didn't see you had company" Lucifer continues, looking straight into Mary's eyes, "Am I interrupting something ?"

"What do you want you son of a bitch ?" Dean replied without lowering his gun or giving Sam time to answer for himself, and knowingly ignoring Mary's questioning look.

"Well, I though that was pretty obvious" Lucifer said, taking a few steps towards the inside of the bunker, eyes locked on Sam again.

"No" Sam let out in a shaky breath, "That's never gonna happen"

"I know, I know, no need to hear the speech again. You made yourself pretty clear when you came looking for my help in Hell"

Mary took a sharp breath, listening to this dialogue with a concerned look. Sam heard it, and took a few steps back to protect his mother.

"Then why did you come back ?"

"To make you understand" said Lucifer casually, "I'm not going back to the Cage, but no one can hold me, not for long at least... No one but you"

Sam closed his eyes, put himself back together after the shock of seeing Lucifer again.  
Suddenly, a question popped into his mind and let itself out of his mouth before Sam's brain interfered

"How did you get in here anyway ?"

Lucifer chuckled softly "The wardings haven't been fixed since the Amara problem".

Dean thought about it for a second, gritted his teeth and pressed his hands against his gun even tighter, his knuckles turning white.

The angel's eyes narrowed, "Are you going to let strangers die Sam ?"

 

Sam didn't say anything, and Dean felt his brother considering the devil's words.

"No way you monster, Sam will never let you possess him !" he said with anger in his voice

"Again, you mean ?" Lucifer said with a grin

"What ?" shouted Mary, completely lost

"Not now Mom, I'll explain later" replied Sam, startled by his mother tone.

 

"Enough !" yelled Lucifer, waving his hand, throwing Dean and Mary in the air against the nearest wall.

"No !" Sam tried to run towards his brother and mother, but found himself unable to move his feet.

"Now, we can do it the easy way, or the hard way" established Lucifer.

The youngest Winchester looked at his brother with a desperate look, knowing way too well what "the hard way" meant in Lucifer's mind.

"Then again, we had fun together, right bunkmate budy ?"

Sam's eyes went wide. A glimpse of fear and guilt passed in Sam's face, enough for his brother and his mother to catch it clearly before the tall man turned around, facing his ancient torturer.

"Don't you dare" said Sam in his teeth, low enough to be heard only by the devil.

A smile formed on the man's face, disfiguring even more the decomposing body.

"Shy ? Oh, big brother doesn't know that you didn't scream just from whips and flames does he ?... and what delicious sounds you made"

"You son of a bitch !!" Dean cried out, desperately trying to make Lucifer stop talking.

Mary had managed to hide herself behind a book shelf from - from what she understood so far- the devil himself. Still, a small sob passed her lips, tears starting to fall from her eyes. 

"Oh Dean, did you know that for the first hundred years, it's your name that came out of his pretty mouth when I played with him at night ? "

Dean's heart shattered in a million pieces. No, he didn't know that. Of course, from his own time in hell and from Sam's nightmare when the wall had broken down, he knew something like that had happened to his precious baby brother. But now, he couldn't stop his mind from seeing his Sam yelling his name, alone, hurt and afraid, in the worst place possible. He repressed the images deep in his head, clunches his jaw, and turned towards his shaking brother

"It's okay Sammy, it's oka.." Dean couldn't talk anymore

"Sssh, you're ruining the mood !" Lucifer returned to his vessel, pressing a hand on his shoulder. Sam couldn't stand it anymore, and fell to his knees.

"Don't be so dramatic Sam, like I told you the first time we met, there is no other way. It has to be you Sam... I can make all that pain go away"

Sam lifted his head to meet the angel's deep blue eyes. He didn't want to make the same mistakes again, he couldn't. But he had so much pain inside...

"Say 'yes' Sam, and we can be one again. Do you remember how strong we were together ?"

But what Lucifer didn't think would happen, is that, instead of remembering how powerful he was after he had said 'yes' all those years ago, Sam remembered how strong his fists were when they crushed Dean's face, over and over again, nearly killing him with his bare hands.  
Sam slowly turned his gaze behind him, locking his watering eyes on his brother's.

Sam's mouth opened, eyes back on Lucifer's, a small smile shaped his mouth before his voice could be heard

"Screw...you"

It felt like theses were the only words he said for the past week, but for the first time, the tall man on his knees told them with a hint of pride.

When Lucifer's face formed weird shapes that could be easily red as pure anger, and before any sort of violence stroke Sam ; an aerial wing noise interrupted the fearsome gathering.  
Cas and Rowena appeared at the bottom of the stairs. With an extra quick look at the situation, Rowena was the first one to react. She finished the spell she had started earlier, and Lucifer got blasted away.

A heavy silence enveloped the Men of Letter's secret lair.

Now able to move freely, Dean slowly got up to his feet, shot a quick look at his mom, making her understand not to interfere with what he was going to do. Cas understood too, and put two fingers on Rowena's head, sending her back to wherever she was from.

Sam was still on his knees, head down, strands of hair almost hiding his closed eyes and the tears scattered all over his face.

"Sam ? ..." Dean said with his smoothest voice

Sam didn't move an inch. Not to scare him, Dean didn't put his hand on the other man's shoulder like he normally would. Instead, he crouched right before Sam, and continued speaking

"Hey... it's okay, Sammy, it's over now... You're safe, I've got you"

Sam let out a quiet sob, and Dean couldn't hold back anymore. He gently put his arms around his brother, feeling him tense, but quickly, the soothing pattern of Dean's hands on his back allowed Sam to relax and let himself go

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry"

"Hey, Hey... i's okay... It's not your fault Sammy, not your fault... it's okay now, I've got you... I've got you..." 

 

After a few minutes, Sam finally stopped crying, and with Dean's help, got up.  
Mary approached, and when Sam saw her, an intense look of despair took over his eyes. Mary just stepped closer and took him into her arms, and like any mother would do, she whispered in his ear "I love you, I love you so much, my beautiful boy...". Sam closed his arms around her and kept her in the embrace for a little while. In the meantime, Dean and Cas shared a look, the hunter letting know that no one was hurt, and that he was more than grateful for the angel's presence.

Sam let go of his mother, walked towards Cas and hugged him 

"Thank you brother"

"But Sam, I'm an angel, I can't be your brother"

A genuine smile formed on Sam's lips "Dean already told you Cas, angel or not, you're family" 

 

The End


End file.
